1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for distillation of a mixture comprising 2,2,3,3-tetrafluorooxetane (hereinafter referred to as merely "tetrafluorooxetane"). Particularly, the present invention relates to a process for distillation of the mixture comprising tetrafluorooxetane in which conversion of tetrafluorooxetane to trifluoropropionylfluoride is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tetrafluorooxetane is useful as a solvent or a raw material in the production of linear ethers, and can be commercially produced through a reaction of tetrafluoroethylene and paraformaldehyde in anhydrous hydrogen fluoride.
The product produced through the above reaction should be purified since it contains not only tetrafluorooxetane but also various other materials.
In order to purify such a product, a distillation process is usually employed. During the distillation operation, since a portion of tetrafluorooxetane may be converted to trifluoropropionylfluoride, it is desired to minimize the amount of tetrafluorooxetane to be converted.